The tale of three demigods
by 1L2Y3R4A
Summary: HoO never happened,but Leo,Jason,and Piper are still there. Camp Jupiter is combined with Camp Half-Blood. To find out more,your just gonna have to read ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my new story called Lacy's tale. Hop you like it! The first chapter introduces everything. The prophecy of the 7 never happened but pretend Jason,Piper,and Leo were there during the Titan war but Jason was helping the Roman side and CHB already knew about Camp Jupiter AND (wow a lot changed) and they combined. Lacy's 14 so is Kate. Leo and the others are 15. Annabeth,Percy,and the ones you knew before HoO are 16.

* * *

**Lacy POV**

**I flopped down on my bed in the Aphrodite cabin. It was the beginning of summer and I was the third one there,third to Chiron and Mr. D. This year, almost everyone went back home, so I was the only camper here. Sighing, I pulled out my Ipod that Piper gave me.**

**I went to shuffle and put in my headphones. As the music started, I recognized the song, Mean Girls by Rachael Crow.**

_Do you ever go to lunch_**  
**

_With no one by your side_

_Cause the moment you arrive_

_They all leave the table_

_Calling me everything but my name_

_Need I remind you again_

_Just call me Rachael_

_How would you feel_

_If you're running home crying_

_Lock yourself in your room_

_Don't want anyone to see ya_

_Well everyones having fun outside_

_And you're telling yourself_

_I wont let it get to my no more_

_I don't want to feel this way_

_I can't believe I let it go so far_

_No no,it's not okay_

_What do you know about me_

_Do you wanna know what I think_

_MEAN GIRLS!_

_MEAN GIRLS!_

_Imma just comb you outta my curls_

_MEAN GIRLS!_

_MEAN GIRLS!_

_You no longer run my world_

MEAN GIRLS!

_MEAN GIRLS!_

___Imma just comb you outta my curls_

_____How would you feel every time you go to school_

_______Someones looking at you weird _

_________Calling you a loser_

___________All these girls wearing bubblegum pink_

_____________Guess I didn't get the memo _

_______________'cause they're laughing at my blue shirt_

_________________Well I hope you're feeling good about you_

___________________Treating someone that you know like a perfect stranger_

_____________________Cuz it's easier than standing by my side..._

_______________________I wont let it get to me no more_

_________________________I don't wan to feel this way_

___________________________Can't believe I let it go so far_

_____________________________No,No it's not okay_

_______________________________What do you know about me_

_________________________________Do you wanna know what I think_

___________________________________MEAN GIRLS!_

_____________________________________MEAN GIRLS!_

_______________________________________Imma just comb you outta my curls._

**I stopped the song in the middle. I sat there thinking about it. Drew came in yelling at some Hermes campers to bring all four hundred some her bags. She turned around,saw me and sneered. " Come over here and hold my mirror so I can do my makeup,you worthless pest."_  
_**

**I glared at her and stood up. " Do it on your own," and walked out of there leaving Drew shocked and confused. Walking around camp I saw Kate, a daughter of Apollo...and my best friend! I ran over and embraced my friend. "So what's up,Lac?" she asked. **

**"Drew," I said. **

**"Oh, forget about her. If you need some time away from her,It's almost Christmas so Leo and I are having a Christmas party in Bunker 9. Chiron said that for Christmas Break we can do whatever we want. He said the campers 14 up can go into the mortal world for it, too! Kate said excitedly. **

**We jumped up and down like hyper 5 year olds. Kate spotted Leo coming our way. "Lacy! Lets tell him the good news!" Not like I have much of a choice, I thought smiling softly as Kate dragged me across camp.**

* * *

****So how was it? R&R!


	2. Stage time

**Hope ya'll liked it! Next chappie: I don't own PJO and if I was Rick Riordan,I would have a son named Haley;I'm not even twenty!**

* * *

**Kate POV**

As we approached Leo,he grinned at me. "So,wazzup Daniels? Lacy coming?"

I glared and said sarcastically," Nooo, I'm just dragging her around camp for no reason. 'Course she's coming!" Leo whooped and ran to Bunker 9 ,yelling over shoulder, " Hurry up slow pokes!"

I dropped Lacy and we ran after him. I got their first and pumped her fist in the air. " YES!" Lacy came second and we high fived. Leo came last and we teased him all the way through the entrance.

First thing I saw was a large stage with the magical banner saying 'Lets get our Christmas on!' A whole area was cleared for once. Lacy gave Leo a curious look, "How did you even-"

Leo stopped her there. "It involved Hecate, 15 drachmas,and a bear suit." I burst out laughing. Soon, Lacy and I were rolling around on the ground laughing our heads off.

Leo pouted, " HEY!"

I stood up and said, " Hey, is that a stage?!" Leo nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking we could get an Apollo child to preform but-" Lacy jerks up, "IDIOT! Kate's an Apollo child!" Leo suddenly whirled around. "Kate, its time for auditions!" he sang out merrily. I climbed up the side stairs and grabbed a microphone. "Testing,testing,blah,blah,blah blah."

Lacy laughed and Leo snorted why'll keeping his eyes fixed on mine. He had nice eyes... NO KATE! BAD THOUGHTS! I tore away m gaze, but not before seeing Leo's hurt look. Shaking it off, I started singing Unbreakable by Fireflight. I started out sitting on the stage with my head down:

_Where are the people that accused me_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They will return but I'll be stronger._

__All the sudden I jumped up and stated singing stronger.

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable _

_it's unmistakeable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me!_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I trust what I can't see_

_To reach my destiny_

_I want to take control_

_But I know better_

_God I wanna dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable_

_It's unmistakeable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me_

_Forget the fear _

_It's just a crutch_

_That tries to hold you back_

_And turn your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is just..._

__I paused for dramatic effect then said...

_...Trust_

_God I wanna dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable_

_It's unmistakeable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me._


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo. This is not a chapter.

I'm not continuing my stories anymore. I have three on other websites that I need to pay a lot of attention to and can't be on FanFiction anymore. I'll still answer PMs when I get them, but I literally have no ideas for them. if you want to adopt, just PM me about it. Oh, how DO you adopt a story anyway? My stories that I'm working on are:

FictionPress:

Jackson School of the Arts on Haters-gonna-fucking-hate

Wattpad:

Ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart

The Seventh Child

The Secret of Ireland

and Lie upon Lie, my life was created. And all of them on greekfreek101


End file.
